


show me you

by laraleroliro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraleroliro/pseuds/laraleroliro
Summary: Contrary to what most people would think of him, Sakusa Kiyoomi was not opposed to sex. As a matter of fact, he had enjoyed every bit of it, at least until as far as he had gone up to this moment.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 272





	1. Chapter 1

Contrary to what most people would think of him, Sakusa Kiyoomi was not opposed to sex. As a matter of fact, he had enjoyed every bit of it, at least until as far as he had gone up to this moment.

He had his restraints, of course, but he had had years to come up with ways around them since the interest in sexual behavior bloomed in him during his teenage years. It took him only two late night online searches to find out how he could handle an erection without getting in touch with the resulting fluids of it, which he could not stand up to the present day. It was a couple of years later that it came to his knowledge that the same simple protection could go around his fingers and he could use them to stimulate different parts of his body.

However, before trying new things, he would always hesitate. His mind would go to dark places, making him reconsider every single experience he would think of having. But the raging lust he felt on his lower abs would always win over the hesitation in the end. And that was precisely the reason why now, at the age of 22, he found himself in Miya Atsumu’s arms.

Atsumu was different from him. When they were both still young and Sakusa’s desires were known to himself only, Atsumu had already gone all the way with a couple of people a few times. The same knowledge Sakusa had acquired on his own during his experiences with himself, Atsumu obtained from living the whole situation repeatedly. Maybe that was the reason why he was so ravishing.

Sakusa did not know exactly when was it that Atsumu first set his eyes upon him. Perhaps it had been during one of the Youth Training Camps. Or maybe years later, when they started playing for Black Jackals together. Atsumu’s first approach had happened about two months after Sakusa joined the team, on the locker room showers where they stood alone after the first match the Jackals had won with both of them as starting players. Well, his first real approach, at least. Before, Atsumu had always teased him for his coldness when spiking and would always finish his pestering sentences with that side smile of his, the one Sakusa had always found somewhat lewd. But on that day, Atsumu seemed sincere when he rested his head over his arms, which in turn where resting on top of the bulkhead that separated their stalls, and calmly said, with his eyes fixed on Sakusa’s face, “you’re so interesting, Omi-kun.”

“What do you mean, Miya?” his lack of embarrassment while standing naked before Miya Atsumu – that had thought of that reply as an invite to run his eyes over his entire body – was something to think about later.

“Your body is so flexible, isn’t it?” a smirk had appeared on his face when speaking, as a reflection of the thoughts he would voice right after. “I can only imagine all of the things you can do with it,” he had said.

“Well,” Sakusa knew his judgement was clouded from the heated match they had just played and won. However, taking advantage of it sounded like an interesting idea. “I guess I can show you sometime,” he had answered suggestively. 

“Really?” Atsumu was legitimately in doubt. Sakusa had always been a blunt person, but he had not expected to get what he wanted that easily.

“Sure, why not? If you’re really interested,” Sakusa said while turning the tap to stop the water.

“I am.”

“I’ll let you know when, then,” he replied while wrapping the towel around his hips. He could feel Atsumu’s gaze on his back when he turned on his heels to leave the stall.  
“Sounds good.” 

That night was the first night Sakusa had ever allowed himself to think of his teammate’s face when relieving himself from the burning feeling of anticipation.

*

It was only three weeks later that Sakusa contacted Atsumu. He had to go through a lot of psychological preparation, and the fact that Atsumu did not pressured him or even brought it up before Sakusa came to him was a hint that he was aware of it.

They agreed to meet at Sakusa’s place later that night. Maybe have some dinner and then go straight at it. Nothing special or romantic, as there were not feelings involved. And so it happened. Atsumu texted Sakusa asking if he should take anything from the street, to what Sakusa replied with a simple “no”, and then showed up to his place with nothing but his wallet and phone. Later, none of them would remember what they were talking about before Sakusa finally went ahead and kissed Atsumu.

Their first kiss was hesitant and nervous, but eventually their paces came to match each other’s well, and as the growing lust took physical shape between their crotches, their breathing became uneven behind the never-ending kisses they insisted in sharing. Horniness was not a strange sensation to Sakusa; however, Atsumu’s display of absolute restraint confused him.

“Miya,” he pulled away from Atsumu’s face. “Don’t you want to do this?” he asked with a serious expression.

“I do,” he answered. “Do you, though? Are you sure of it?”

Sakusa hesitated before answering, his mind suddenly deep in thought. He had not noticed it before, but despite being on top of Atsumu while they kissed, their torsos were apart, and Sakusa’s hands were placed firmly on the back of the couch, forcing him away from Atsumu’s embrace. It was as if his body was denying to engage in such behavior despite his obvious arousal.

“I do. I am,” he answered after letting out a disappointed sigh. “I just need to get used to it. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I figured it could turn out like this,” he said straightening his back away from the backrest, allowing himself to get closer to Sakusa. “Should we stop? Or do you want to keep going?” his hands slowly sliding up the other’s thighs. The gentle touch sent shivers up Sakusa’s spine, making him flinch, bringing his hips closer to Atsumu’s beneath him. He could feel the bulge in Atsumu’s pants pressing harder against him, and he thought he heard Atsumu letting out the subtle moan he had hidden himself. 

“Let’s keep going,” he said taking his right hand of the backrest and placing his elbow on the same spot instead, reducing the distance between him and Atsumu; and started another kiss. A much more comfortable one this time.

“Can I hold you?” Atsumu asked without really parting their lips.

“Yes,” Sakusa answered with a freeing sigh.

When Atsumu’s arms touched him, his back arched in response. He no longer knew if due to fear or excitement, but he figured it was something that should not matter at that time. His muscles turned stiffer, but it was only a matter of seconds until they relaxed altogether, as if he had melted instantly inside Atsumu’s embrace. He could feel Atsumu leaning back into the backrest of the couch again, pulling Sakusa together with him effortlessly now.

Sakusa was lying comfortably on top of Atsumu’s chest, abs and hips now, with his elbows placed next to his ears, to support his head while they kissed, and his legs bended over themselves. With his right hand on Sakusa’s nape, Atsumu played slowly with his hair, causing Sakusa to rock his hips in reflex constantly. His left hand rested shamelessly on Sakusa’s ass, as to support the other’s lewd movements on top of him, taking the opportunity to feel its softness with a firm squeeze every now and then.

Sakusa’s boner rubbed against Atsumu’s with every movement of their bodies, and even with their clothes still on, the pleasure that both felt from it had become almost tangible. That alone was not enough to take them to climax though, Atsumu knew; so he made his way with his right hand from Sakusa’s nape to his back, making it meet with the left one all the way down on Sakusa’s ass, – where together they placed a brute squeeze that made Sakusa flinch and moan – before finally sneaking into its destination between their bodies, on top of Sakusa’s cock.

“Miya...” he heard Sakusa whine. “…no,” he said in spite of his moans.

Atsumu stopped. “What is it? Should I stop?”

“That’s not it. The condom”.

“Already?”

“Yes,” for a moment, Atsumu had forgotten whom he was dealing with. But Sakusa had turned stiff again, and his tone was assertive, so he was quickly reminded.

“Oh ok. Can you grab my wallet on the coffee table?”

Without a word in response, Sakusa pulled his chest away from Atsumu’s, and sat straight on top of him. He turned his torso around without getting on his feet or even slightly changing the position of his legs, and reached for the wallet on the coffee table behind him. His arms were long, so besides the twist he did not have to put on much effort to grab it. “Fuck…” he listened to Atsumu murmur on the couch as he felt a squeeze on his hip. He took the wallet on his left hand and turned back, only to find Atsumu smiling lewdly at him.

“That was amazing, Omi-kun.”

“Well, I did say I was going to show you a move or two today,” he laughed, lifting the wallet so Atsumu would not forget about it.

“I’m looking forward to the second one,” he said as he grabbed the wallet, smirking. Sakusa watched him look for the condoms and smiled when he took two on the spot. Atsumu was being mindful of his quirks since the very beginning and he appreciated that. It was easier to get comfortable enough with someone like this.

Sakusa took one of the condoms Atsumu offered him between his fingers and with no ceremony, pulled his shorts down revealing his boner to Atsumu, who breathed heavily at the sight of it, as if trying not to lose the control he had worked up thus far. “Do you want me to do it, Omi-kun?” he asked, already aware of the answer. He seemed to like it, though, to be told off so bluntly by Sakusa.

“No. I’ll do it.” He opened the small package with his fingers and placed the condom on his gland. He unwrapped it around the length of his dick staring straight at Atsumu, who was hypnotized by his moves and slender but firm body. “Stop staring and put yours on too”. Sakusa ordered as he lift himself to stand on his knees to give Atsumu space. He took his shirt off while Atsumu pulled down his jeans and boxers and put on the condom, and watched as Atsumu leaned forward from the backrest to remove his shirt. He was a handsome man with a sculptural body, and Sakusa could not help but want to work his fingers across his muscular pecs and shoulders and biceps. Now shirtless, Atsumu placed an arm around Sakusa’s thighs to give him the support he needed to remove his shorts and his boxers, and Sakusa flinched when he realized the proximity of Atsumu’s face to his cock. 

“Miya,” he called making Atsumu look up. Sakusa smirked when Atsumu’s eyes met his, and it did not take much for Atsumu to read the situation.

“Omi-kun, do you want me to blow you?” he teased, taking his arm from around Sakusa’s thighs and sliding both of his hands up from Sakusa’s calves to his buttocks. 

Sakusa hesitated before answering. Of all things, a blowjob was the only one he could not do to himself, which made him extremely nervous. “Just your hands for now”, he asked Atsumu, making sure to emphasize the last two words. 

“Whatever you say, Omi-kun,” he said taking his right hand to the base of Sakusa’s boner. “Sit,” he said using the hand around the other’s cock to push him down again, and the tight grip of his left hand in his ass to lead the way.

They ended up on the same position as before, with Sakusa sitting on top of Atsumu’s thighs, their cocks rubbing against each other and their faces so close they could feel the heat of each other’s breathe on their necks. Atsumu started stroking slowly, listening to Sakusa’s moans as he moved his hand up and down around his length. Atsumu’s hand felt different then his own, as Sakusa expected, but it was not bad in any way. In fact, he dared to think it was even better.

His mind was blank. His body only knew the physical pleasure of foreplay then, and he would not allow his thoughts to sabotage him. He let Atsumu’s dictate the rhythm of his strokes and started rocking his hips back and forth to match it after he caught the hang of it. He was not making any efforts to hide his moans, much to Atsumu’s satisfaction. Seeing the man he desired losing himself to his hands was driving Atsumu crazy, and he could feel his own cock twitching even without being stimulated properly. 

He kept at it for a few minutes, listening to Sakusa panting on top of him; watching every move his waist and hips dared to make, feeling them with the hand he had on his ass. He could not bear much longer like that. His boner was aching pleading for relief as well. So without taking his fingers off Sakusa’s dick, he worked his thumb around his own bringing them together inside of his grip, stroking both of them with the same pace. The moan Sakusa let out in result was so delightful that Atsumu thought he could orgasm just by listening to it. To avoid that, he searched for Sakusa’s mouth and shut it with an avid kiss. 

Sakusa kissed back just as avidly. He had figured by himself that having sex would feel better than masturbation, but he never thought that it would be this much better still in the foreplay stage. He was glad that he had been able to take that step, and now he was excited and determined to enjoy it to the end. He moved his arm towards Atsumu’s right hand around their cocks, and placed his own there as well. He felt Atsumu smiling on their kiss, and took the opportunity to pull back and look at it.

“You are so handsome,” he said, judgement shaken by the stunning sight of Atsumu’s smile and naked body beneath him. “And this feels so good”, he moaned as he felt the striking feeling of an orgasm taking over his body on a wave.

“Oh Omi-kun,” Atsumu murmured against his ear, still fondling Sakusa’s dick together with his – still stubbornly hard – “I hope you know we are just getting started.”


	2. Chapter 2

Atsumu continued to stimulate their cocks with his right hand as Sakusa panted from the orgasm he had just had. His breathing was heavy and he moaned and flinched under Atsumu’s lips every time he placed a kiss in his neck and sucked on his earlobes. From his reactions and half boner, Atsumu could tell he wanted to go on.

“Omi-kun,” Sakusa felt the heat of Atsumu’s breath going from his jaw, to his neck, then down his spine. “Should we get you changed?” It took Sakusa a couple of seconds to make sense out of Atsumu’s words.

“Ah, yes,” he replied in a sudden jump. “Do you have any more condoms?”

“Yeah, there’s two left on my wallet,” he said, looking at it lying by his right on the couch. “Can you get it? My hands are busy right now.”

“Sure,” Sakusa giggled at Atsumu’s sassiness. Atsumu was stunned. He could not help but to think what a shame it was that Sakusa did not laugh like that often.

Sakusa went straight to the section from where he saw Atsumu get the two first condoms before. He got the remaining two, already foreshadowing the need for the second one, and left them somewhere they could grab it quickly when the time came. While he was doing that, Atsumu had set Sakusa’s dick free of his hold to allow him to get the condom off, but kept on stroking his own slowly, just hard enough to keep his arousal level as it was; not that he thought he could ever go limp while having Sakusa naked panting on top of him, though.

Sakusa removed the condom carefully not to spill its content and tied it in a firm knot. He slided from Atsumu’s thighs and got his feet on the ground, his legs still a little bit shaky from coming earlier. “I’ll just get rid of it real quick”, he explained and turned around to take it to the bathroom.

Atsumu liked how systematical Sakusa could be even in a situation like this. He had thought before coming to his place that it could turn out as a hassle, but in the end, it was just one more of the aspects that made him so absorbed by Sakusa. Playing with his particularities was turning Atsumu on more than he would ever have expected, and he would enjoy it to his heart’s content.

His boner was throbbing on his hand, so he speeded up the rhythm of the strokes to ease it down. He lied his head on the backrest and closed his eyes, allowinhg his mind go back to the sounds Sakusa had let out sooner. They were so undeniably arousing; Sakusa was so incredibly hot, he could not help but to be entranced by it. He felt like he could come anytime now, so he held his breath and squeezed the tip of his dick, in a way to avoid shooting himself in the condom, and waited until he could hear Sakusa’s steps coming back from the bathroom.

He raised his head and opened his eyes, setting them upon Sakusa as he walked towards the couch. Sakusa stopped in front of Atsumu and stayed there, admiring his strong built and huge boner, wondering if he could ever go back to jacking off by himself after tasting it. Oh, he wanted to taste it so badly, he wanted to touch it with his hands, to have it inside of him; even shoving it in his mouth did not seem like an absurd for his mind momentarily lost in lust. “Miya,” he called, looking at Atsumu’s fingers around his own cock, “go on”. Atsumu smirked at the order, and his hand began moving up and down again.

Sakusa reached out for the condoms next to Atsumu’s thighs and grabbed one as he watched Atsumu play with hard dick, staring lasciviously at him. He rolled the new condom down his now full-fledged boner without taking his eyes off Atsumu, and climbed in the couch to take the spot beside him.

He got on his knees again and leaned forward to kiss Atsumu’s lips. He took his hand to Atsumu’s cock and grabbed it with his long fingers, taking the control of the situation to himself. Atsumu moaned and let go of his dick, moving his free hand to Sakusa’s ass in a rough slap followed by a strong squeeze that made Sakusa whine against his lips. He ran his left hand up Sakusa’s inner thigh, stopping to caress his balls a couple of times before getting it to his lower back. Giving the support Sakusa needed to stay up on his knees on the couch with his left hand, Atsumu took his right one from Sakusa’s burning buttock and placed it on his chest, pushing him gently to stop the kiss.

Sakusa watched Atsumu take his index and middle fingers to his mouth and suck on them, sliding them out of his mouth so slowly as only to show Sakusa the things he could do it with it as well. Sakusa’s hand around his dick moved skillfully, but it suddenly stopped once he realized what Atsumu’s was doing that for.

“What is it, Omi-kun?” he asked placing his hand on Sakusa’s hips, without letting the wet fingers touch his skin.

“The condom,” he replied, feeling a little guilty for interrupting Atsumu in the middle of such a terrific act.

“Of course.” Once again he had forgotten whom he was dealing with in the heat of the moment. But that fact that Sakusa would not allow him to take the control completely was making him even more aroused. At this point, if Sakusa asked him to fuck him wearing a full decontamination suit, he would gladly obey him without asking any questions.

He took the condom and opened it with his teeth, using his thumb to unwrap it around his fingers quickly.

“Thank you,” Sakusa whispered in Atsumu’s ear, smiling.

“Your wish is my command, Omi-kun,” Sakusa had taken his face between both of his hands, and now was running them down to his chest and his abs, taking his time to get them to his dick again. They kissed and while their tongues tangled on each other inside their mouths, Atsumu leaned forward to throw Sakusa off his balance, catching him on his arms and making him slowly lie down on the couch. Sakusa spread his legs and worked his right one around Atsumu’s hip, in order to adjust the position of their bodies into a missionary one. Atsumu pulled his arms from under Sakusa’s back making sure not to lose the condom in his fingers in the way, and placed them on the insides of Sakusa’s thighs, caressing them gently. He slided his right one to Sakusa’s balls and lift them with his palm, while he’s wrapped fingers groped their way to his asshole.

Sakusa arched his back beneath him when he felt the tip of his middle finger touch and circle his entrance, making their bodies press against each other. Sakusa could tell by the throbbing of Atsumu’s cock on his hands that he could not stand it for much longer. “Miya,” he murmured then. “Fuck me,” he begged.

The next thing Sakusa knew was the sensation of Atsumu’s thick fingers invading him without any ceremony, making his whole body burn in ecstasy. He started moving his hips around Atsumu’s fingers, as to set off the rhythm they should follow, and moaned when Atsumu started thrusting them steadily into him with no more inhibitions. Atsumu’s torso was now supported up by his left arm, which put a good distance between their chests, allowing Sakusa to stroke his dick as well as watch himself being fucked by Atsumu’s hand. “Oh, this is amazing”.

Atsumu could feel the softness of Sakusa’s insides with his fingers, and the heat they were radiating made him feel like he could lose his mind anytime. He looked down at their crotches to watch the movements of Sakusa’s hips around him and pressing his lips against his ears, he whispered, “Omi-kun,” gently in a weep, “may I?”

“Yes,” he heard back instantly, and faster than any reflex, Atsumu’s pulled his fingers away from Sakusa’s asshole and shoved his dick inside in one go.

Sakusa let out a moan so loud Atsumu thought he was coming already, and he himself thought he had gone up to heaven in that moment. Sakusa was twitching so hard around him, his hips moving so lewdly up and down his rock hard boner he doubted his sanity for a second. It was as if Sakusa was sucking him in with all his might to never let him go again. He took a second to catch up on his breathing before finally moving his hips, and once he did, he thrusted so roughly he heard the couch move beneath them. Sakusa moaned and flinched in response, making Atsumu finally lose himself to the instinct of pleasure.

He rocked his hips back and forth, slapping his skin against Sakusa’s, feeling every corner of his insides while at it. After a couple of minutes of sloppy fucking, Atsumu heard Sakusa’s moaning tone change, and looked at his face to confirm if it was not just his mind playing tricks on him. Sakusa's torso was twisted to the side now, even though his hips continued on the same angle they were before. Atsumu had no idea when it was that Sakusa had turned around, maybe he himself would not know for sure either, as it seemed that he had lost track of his rational capacities to the pleasure as much as Atsumu. Regardless, the way Sakusa could twist and turn his own body at will was hypnotizing, to say the least. Atsumu had been interested in Sakusa’s flexibility since he first noticed it, but he never imagined it would be that amazing.

“Here?” Atsumu asked without putting a stop to his hips.

“Oh, yes,” Sakusa replied raising his head to look at Atsumu’s eyes. “There.  _ Ah, fuck. _ ”

Sakusa seemed to be as much into what they were doing as him, so the thought of trying something bolder turned instantly into action as soon as it crossed his mind.

“Omi-kun,” Atsumu called reaching for Sakusa’s right knee. “I think you should lift it like this,” he said, pulling Sakusa’s leg from behind his knee, placing it beside his own torso with such naturalness he could swear Sakusa was a professional contortionist. Sakusa did not show any resistance to new position, so Atsumu began thrusting again as soon as Sakusa adjusted himself in the most comfortable way possible, with one leg on the couch beside Atsumu, and the other one up, parallel to his upper body.

Sakusa moaned now every time Atsumu moved his cock inside of him, shamelessly. The sight of Sakusa drowning in lust stimulated Atsumu more than anything, making he feel like he could go on forever as long as Sakusa was his partner. So he thrusted unhesitatingly, making sure to hit Sakusa’s sweet spot in every move he made. He was breathing heavily as well, feeling the imminent orgasm coming from all the way down from his balls to his skull. “Fuck, Sakusa. You’re driving me crazy,” he said, dropping the weight of his body upon Sakusa, who kissed him in return.

“Same,” Sakusa exhaled. He had started moving under Atsumu again, allowing him to rest for a bit. Atsumu’s dick felt like heaven inside of him, pulsing against his inner walls as it hit his deepest spots repeatedly, and he could not get enough of it. He rocked his hips up and down Atsumu’s entire length, his own dick being massaged by their abs that were pressed together, with his mind fully taken by the obscene atmosphere. “You feel so good,  _ Atsumu _ ,” he said, throwing his arms around his neck, “I think I’m gonna…  _ Ah. _ ” He climaxed, contracting his muscles so strongly and arching his back so widely, as if in an effort to pull Atsumu’s entire load right from inside of him.

“Kiyoomi-kun…” Atsumu groaned realizing Sakusa’s efforts had been successful. “Fuck, you’re amazing,” he said, coming like he had never come before. Sakusa was out of breath beneath him, completely overwhelmed by the orgasm they shared. His asshole twitched around Atsumu’s dick with every gasp for air he attempted, still feeling the aftermath of climax in his spine.

Atsumu ran his hands across Sakusa’s over sensitive body and admired the reactions his fingers pulled out of him. Their breath synchronized in the same slow pace, and they kissed as Atsumu removed himself from inside of Sakusa, who flinched one last time against him. Atsumu had fallen so deep into Sakusa’s charm he caught himself wishing they could stay like that forever, their bodies glued together on that couch that seemed perfect for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving the first chapter on a cliffhanger! But here is the rest of it (:
> 
> Special thanks for Nico and Aria for helping me with the proofreading for ch1 and 2 respectively! <3


End file.
